


First Snow

by ladyreneeboulanger92



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreneeboulanger92/pseuds/ladyreneeboulanger92
Summary: Cross-post from a Sherlolly Tumblr prompt, pure fluffinessSherlock and Molly enjoy each others company while they watch the first snow of the season from the windows of 221B Baker street.





	First Snow

Sherlock bolted upright, nearly toppling out of bed. A rather sweet dream was suddenly interrupted and he let out an annoyed huff in response but quickly redirected that annoyance at how cold it had become. Reaching for his dressing robe he padded across the room muttering to himself, “S'bloody freezing.”

That annoyance quickly faded to worry, though as Molly screeched, “Sherlock… come quick!” He dashed down the hall and into the sitting room, stumbling over his own feet in his haste, to where he found Molly standing with her back to him and came up short, suddenly terrified of what might be wrong. “Molly?” he intoned cautiously approaching, “What is it?”

His shoulders relaxed, the worry melting away quickly as she looked back over her shoulder and smiled dazzlingly, “It’s snowing!” Molly bounced on her feet with excitement, “The first snow of the season, it’s so beautiful, isn’t it Sher?” She sighed softly hugging her arms around herself.

Sherlock took in her slightly flushed cheeks and the twinkle in her eyes with a little smile. He couldn’t resist coming over to slip his arms around her waist pulling her back to his chest as they gazed through the window together at the soft white flakes drifting to and fro.

He took a deep breath watching Molly as she watched the snow and whispered, “Yes, beautiful…” Molly looked up at him and smiled blushing slightly, “It’s cold though, how about we have a nice hot cuppa?” Nodding in agreement Sherlock went over and tossed wood into the fireplace to kindle it as Molly filled the teapot and placed it on the stove.

When the tea was finished brewing, Molly took a warm sip, then came over and settled on his lap curling into his warmth before the fire. Sherlock let out a contented sigh this time and held her closer pulling a blanket around them as they watched the flames flicker and dance and the first snow continued to fall outside.


End file.
